


Here's Lookin' At You, Kid...

by Punk_in_Docs



Series: Along Came Benedict: The Ben and Libby Saga... [10]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Girl, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Kids Party, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_in_Docs/pseuds/Punk_in_Docs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, once again, Batch. We are on ‘Strictly Friends’ behaviour, tonight…”</p><p>Libby clarified with a smile, looking back to see Him smirk behind her, following her ass with his eyes, watching as she smiled that incredible smile. </p><p>“Well, we could be, or, we could out ourselves to Samantha and Adam, They don’t flirt with the media much, they wouldn’t spill the secret…”</p><p>“It’s so very clandestine, being your secret luvaaa.” Libby winked slowly.</p><p>Benedict chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends Modes, Flowers, and Wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Benedict and Libby rope themselves into graciously hosting a nine year olds birthday party, just 'as friends' how will this go down. (?) and yes, I do not lie, T-Hiddy DOES strike again... ladies and gents....

 

Ben and Libby climbed out of the cab, Ben was clutching the bottle of wine, and Libby, holding onto a large bunch of flowers picked fresh at Shepards market that morning. A bright colourful and wonderful bunch of white Lisianthus, Cerise Roses and Oriental Lilies. A lively, vibrant bunch of colour for Samantha, and Ben was holding the bottle of White for Him and Adam. Libby even had a little bag of goodies for Lola, Adam and Samantha’s eight year old firl, who adored Ben and Libby like they were her blood related Aunt and Uncle. They had been invited for Dinner at the Ackland's house, in Knightsbridge.

Libby looked dangerously tempting tonight, Ben thought. She was walking a couple of steps shead of him, she was wearing a halternecked deep navy body con dress, dressed down from sexy to casual with a beige caridgan and nude wedge shoes topping her long slim legs. Her red hair was pulled up into a wild disarray of curls, pinned back on her head with only a few copper red curls escaping confinement in pins. And she had even kept make up simple, except for a pale dusting of blusher, deep dark red lips, she kept it minimal, but even then, still maaged to somehow occupy all his thoughts. He had wanted to be a bit naughty and cop a quick feel in the cab over here, slide his and up her dress, or work on another dark lovebite under her ear, but, he was kept preoccupied holding the wine, and she was holding the flowers, so he couldn’t clasp her to his chest and kiss her for running the risk of chrushing or breaking them.

“So, once again, Batch. We are on ‘Strictly Friends’ behaviour, tonight…”

Libby clarified with a smile, looking back to see Him smirk behind her, following her ass with his eyes, watching as she smiled that incredible smile, with the gold dangly earrings of hers shimmering as she stepped into the path of the evening sun, the dazzling light tinting her hair coppery blood red.

“Well, we could be, or, we could out ourselves to Samantha and Adam, They don’t flirt with the media much, they wouldn’t spill the secret…”

“It’s so very clandestine, being your secret _luvaaa_.” Libby winked slowly.

Benedict chuckled, as they turned the street corner, yards away from Adam’s drive.

“My, how very Byron of you to phrase it in such a way, my _luvvvva_..” Ben purred back. Mimicking her silly voice.

Libby laughed at him.

“Oh, it sounds sexier when you say it in that Harrovite educated voice…” She dreamed.

“Must be why you’re so good at dirty talk, you trashy public schooled- gutter mouth..”

Ben winked, cheekily pinching her waist as he caught up with her, striding faster behind her long legs that were covering ground quicker than he was.

“Excuse me, but on the dirty talk front, you could just read my shopping list and give me an orgasm…”

Libby pointed out as they made it to the front door.

Ben leaned forward and rang the bell.

“That’s the Power of suggestion, _Luvvvaaa._ ”

He purred into her ear before the door was opened from the other side, the pair beamed wide smiles, and adopted their, ‘Strictly Friends’ mode masks for the evening.


	2. Eight Year Olds, Dinner, and Party Favours

 

 

Adam opened the door from inside to see Libby and Ben were stood with gleaming smiles on the other side of it.

“Hello. Hello, Come on in…”

He waved them both in. He had bright blonde hair that stuck up, and his eyes beamed warmly as he welcomed his friends inside.

“Something smells great, I trust that is Sam’s cooking then?”

Ben joked playfully, clapping Adam on the back and handing him the wine, Libby shook her head at his joking rudeness, As Adam let out a guffaw of laughter.

“Oh, you don’t change, do you.” Adam smiled, laughing. Before his attention was turned to Libby.

“..And by the way, niether do you, you ravishing beauty. Still single?” Adam leaned in, kissing her cheek as he warmly clasped her hand.

“ _Ahhh_ , for now at least.” Libby smiled.

“Ah, well, some lucky man’s catch someday, to be sure. Come on through…” He smiled.

They all followed him down the foyer, chatting about work, and Ben removed his coat, hanging it up as they moved from the hallway down into the kitchen. They has just got to the kitchen door when they all heard footsteps rumble across the floors upstairs and barrell down the stairs at an impressive speed that only the energetic stride of a nine year old could manage.

“Uh-oh, brace yourselves…”

Adam chuckled as a second later there was a blur of Pink unicorn pyjamas and small little arms that suddenly clasped themselves around Ben’s waist from behind.

“UNCLE BEN! UNCLE BEN!” a small voice squealed, giggling as she threw her arms around him and Benedict laughed.

“I wonder, is Lola about?” Libby asked Adam sarcastically, hearing said eight year old giggle with glee.

“Oh, not that you’d know it…”

Adam smiled with the easy worn parentage look of coping day in, day out with an energised nine year old.

Ben crouched down and swept Lola up in a massive bear hug, growling in a manly way as he did. Spinning the small eight year old in his arms, towering her above the ground in a huge hug. Libby smiled at the sight. Lola smiling adorably into his chest, she loved Ben infinate amounts.

“Excuse me, young miss, but where is my kiss?”

Ben demanded, smiling down at Lola, she nervously twirled her long blonde hair and blinked her green eyes up a him, before gigling and leaning in to place a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

He placed a loud smacking one right back on her cheek, making wet sloppy sounds until she wrinkled her face and pulled his away.

“Ewww..” She whined, wiping off her cheek. That was was before she saw Libby come into view, smiling and winking at her from the kitchen doorway, hidden out of sight momentarily.

“AUNTIE LIBBY!”

She wailed, leaping from Ben’a arms and crushing herself to Libby as she crouched down to give the eager young girl a hug. Making a low moaning sound in hugging Lola, as she then broke into a partially toothless grin, clutching onto Libby like a little, pink unicorn pyjama clad limpet.

“Oh, I’ve missed you poppet. You need to come back to my house again for a sleepover should Mummy and daddy ever need a night off, would you like that?” Libby asked, holding Lola to her hip. Libby winked at Adam who mouthed a godsent, very eager ‘thank you’

Lola giggled manically, “Yes, yes,yes.” She smiled, gabbling as Libby tickled her.

“Auntie Libby?” Lola asked in a small voice.

“Yes, darling?” Libby smiled.

“You smell nicer than Uncle Ben does..”

“He does smell a bit funny doesn’t he?” Libby agreed for Lola’s sake.

“He smells manly and weird, you smell nicer than he does. You smell like girly things…”

“And here, a minute ago I felt so loved….” Ben chuckled, ruffling Lola’s hair as she was still clung to his secret girlfriends hip.

“… and you always dress nicer than he does..”

“Ah, see, Uncle Ben can’t quite pull of a dress. He doesn’t have the chest for it.” Libby explained. Adam chuckled.

“Cheeky Monkey’s, the pair of you…” Ben told them off.

They all moved deeper into the kitchen, to see Samantha swan inside and smile at seeing them, some secuteurs in hand, and a small bunch of wild home grown herbs in the other.

“Hey, I see you’ve been greeted by our welcoming committee..” Sam nodded to Lola, leaning in to kiss Libby on the cheek, doing the same to Ben as he handed her the flowers.

“My god, they’re lovely. From that little shop of yours I presume?” Sam asked Libby. Libby smiled and nodded.

Libby had many jobs when she started out as a broke student after Uni, she had links with practically every buisness in Chelsea, and not to mention that every place she worked, she had invested in after her book got huge, and made her a little bit rich. She had links with Florists, Photographers, Illustraters, Publishers, Graphic Designers, Freelance artists, not to mention some of Britains most famous magazines, aswell as bakeries and a whole host of other buisnesses. Most of the buisnesses were local and independent, and she grasciously helped them thrive with the hard earned money from her own pocket rather than letting it rot and do no good in her bank account. She was a headstrong entrepaneur, a giving soul, and the most gracious person Ben knew. He loved that.

“The very one, Picked them out by hand this morning. Investors Privelage.”

She smiled, as Lola slid down her hip and back to the floor again.

“And to prove they are well trained, they brought wine too…”

Adam added, placing the bottle of white down on the kitchen counter. Next to Sam.

“Wines yucky..” Lola added.

“Well, Miss Lola, it’s funny you should say that, because there happens to be a nice pink unicorn bag in the next room, and I wonder who its for…”

Lola gasped, smiling and running out to try and find Libby’s unicorn prize.

“You can keep her if you like…” Sam breathed, exhaustedly. Adam chimed in, fetching wine glasses.

“I second that…” He spoke seriously.

Ben laughed, Libby smiled at them.

“Oh come on, what’s happened to that ‘I wouldn’t trade my kid for the world’ attitude?” She asked.

“Well, Lola was supposed to have her Birthday Party next week at a hall in Knightsbridge, but, the venue fell through at the last minute, turns out the hall which had an enchanted fairy garden out back, had a few sewage problems..” Sam explained.

Libby wrinkled her nose.

“Lola’s birthday’s next Saturday isnt it, The 12th?” Libby asked.

“Yes, and trying to explain to an eight year old that thei birthday party has to be cancelled on account of sewage works, isnt the easiest task out there. And believe me, I know, I’ve worked with fussy stars up and down england for thirty years, But I would much rather have to cater after Simon Cowells pretenscious, ‘they only drink evian’ dogs again, than have to tell Lola she can’t have her much anticipated birthday party..” Adam added.

Ben’s face fell. As did Libby’s.

“How did she take it?”

“A crying sobbing match slash tantrum that rivalled the fury and wrath of a greek diety.” Sam interjected, pouring the wine.

“So, no party at all?”

Ben asked as they moved to sit down at the dinner table. All of them clutching wine glasses as they sat own around the candle lit table. Ben helped sit Libby down into her chair in a chivalrous manner, which caused Adam to raise a skeptical brow.

“We can’t find another hall on such short notice. Trust me, I wish we could.” Sam sighed, looking like a woman who was paying the toll of having an agrieved eight year old.

Libby frowed mildly, heartened that Lola was having to miss out on her party. Poor kid. She remembered her Ninth birthday with fondness, Her mother and father helped transform their whole house in a circus, they had ice cream and balloons everywhere, facepaints, a magician, it was a kaliedescope of colour and fun as she remembered it, and she would hate for Lola to miss out that opportunity all because of a shoddy problem with the venue.

There was a seconds peace as the conversation shifted elsewhere, before the little pitter patter of tiny feet on the tiled kitchen floor indicated that Lola was nearby, and as Libby found herself being crushed into a hug by a small pair of pink arms again.

“I LOVE IT THANKYOU THANKYOU, AUNTIE LIBBY, I LOVE IT!!”

Lola squealed clutching the ‘My Little Pony’ Magazine and toy in her small hands whilst trying to thank and hug Libby as the same time.

Libby smiled, hugging Lola back and placing a small kiss to her hair.

“Come on Lola, darling. It’s _waaaaaay_ past your bedtime…” Sam smiled, scooping her daughter up as she sleepily lolled into her mums arms.

“Say nunight to Uncle Ben and Libby now..” She urged, Ben squeezed the young girls hand as she reached out to him.

“You sleep well, Poppet…” Ben cooed with a warm smile.

Libby smiled and gave her a high five and blew her a kiss before she was carried upstairs by Sam.

Adam watched them go, as did Ben.

“She’s so great, Adam, I can’t believe how big she is now.” Ben added.

“I know, yesterday, I sware, she was three..” Libby remembered fondly.

Adam nodded, smiling.

Libby thought for a moment.

“Adam, you know if, it was any help, at all. You could have Lola’s party at mine? my house is plenty big enough, and I’m sure we could put a few things in the back garden.. I know it wouldn’t be what she originally wanted, but…” Libby offered.

“That’s so sweet, and I am far beyond tempted to say yes, but we couldn’t ask you to do that…” Adam politely pointed out.

“No, really, I want too. Anything for Lola, shes so sweet Adam, bright as a button, she should get her ninth birthday party, and I would love to host it. And let’s not metion, I have contacts, I can pull a few strings, I can get cake, decorations, invites, party bags, most things for free, I mean, why not?”

Adam looked torn. But Libby wasn’t going to back down…

“You are a goddess.” Adam purred in thanks, and affirmation.

Ben’s hand squeezed her own under the table, and as she turned and gave him a look, his sultry wink told her that he thought so too.


	3. Chocolate Cakes, Led Zeppelin, and 4am

 

_“AhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH, AhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH”_

Benedict frowned with his face smushed into his pillow. Arms enclosing either side of his pillow, breathing in the scent of Libby’s washing detergent

“ _We come from the land of the ice and snow, From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow…”_

Now, It wasn’t often that he woke up at ten to five in the morning to Led Zeppelin blasting through the house. More specifically, his girlfriends house, and as the sun just peeked over the horizon, Benedict peeked over the rising duvet cover across the bed to see that Libby wasn’t sprawled across from him, like she had been for most of the night. They had a nice lazy shag the night before after her obsessing over party details and arrangements, jokingly, he said he felt like he was coming second as he slid into her and drove the first orgasm home last night, so now, as a result of their lovemaking, Ben was naked under her duvet except for his pyjama bottoms which rode low on his hips. Ben rolled onto his front as he heard the music continue to blast from downstairs, centering his body in the middle of the bed, hearing the chorus was blaring now. And he could faintly smell an aroma of baking emanating from her oven.

He groaned and shifted his feet out of bed, pulling on a worn and stretched old blue t – shirt that he often slept in. Moaning as he stood, his hips clicking into place as he walked. His ankles and knees joining in shifting to life as he started to walk downstairs, balls of his feet leaping at the cold sensations of her wooden floors.

He stumbled down the stairs and leaned round her kitchen doorway, smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Libby looked bright as a spark, and very _very_ awake. She was madly layering what looked like very chocolate-y cake mix into a greased tin, utterly concentrated on her task with the music blaring all around her. The slanted colours of dawn were barely seeping through her windows, yet here she was full of life and vibrant electric energy, flitting from cake tray to cake tray. There were several dozen finished cupcake trays dotted around her kitchen, holders overflowing with cooling chocolate cupcakes ready to be iced. But what really made his mouth water – not the dozens of chocolate cake, nor the mouth watering scent of the rich chocolate drifting warmly through the house, but the sight of her, in _his_ white and blue striped pyjama top with only her blue laced pants on, cheeks flushed and looking all sweaty and exerted, and yet with a small glob of chocolate icing streaked across her cheek, and flour on her forehead, her red curls having been wrestled into a straggled bun. Zeppelin was still shrieking through her ipod speakers, and he was pretty sure she hadn't seen him leaning round the kitchen doorway watching her.

And it was _the most_ lovely wake up call….

“Well, I’m more a metallica man myself. If you could keep that in mind for any future wake up calls, such as this…” Ben spoke loudly over the music.

Libby startled, blue eyes flicking up to find him looming in the doorway, darkening the space with a lazy, unawakened smile and a dozy stance.

Ben noticed that she winced.

“Sorry!”

She spoke meaningfully but fleetingly, face pinched in pain. Hand still swirling the cake mixture round in the bowl.

Ben shook his head.

“I don’t mind Libs, you could wake me up like this every morning and I’d still be smiling…”

Libby made a face at that.

Ben stepped a little closer into the kitchen and saw that she had mixture splattered on her hands and fingers too. Aswell as the smudge of it on her cheek and the flour on her forehead.

“Looks good enough to eat, by the way…”

He purred, looking at the mixture as she divided it between two more tins. Turning to set in on the empty rack in the blazing oven so it would rise into a gooey slab of chocolate cake when it cooked. As she did turn he caught a cheeky flash of her underwear clad bottom, that peeked out from underneath the hem of his nightshirt.

“Well, considering they are meant to be consumed, I thank you for the compliment…”

She smiled, turning back from the oven and smiling at him, using her clean un-chocolate covered finger to move a coppery curl out of her eyes.

“I wasn’t talking about the cake…” Ben purred in that low sexy voice of his.

Libby scoffed, smiling lightly at him, blushing just a little.

“Sorry, I don’t think I have time to fit you into my bust party planning schedule…”

She teased, but he knew she was atleast half serious.

“The party is the day after tomorrow, at 2’clock in the afternoon, may I point out…”

Benedict soothed, resting an arm on the counter and leaning close to her.

“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared…” Libby pointed out, smoothing more mixture into cupcake cases this time.

“Besides which, I thought you were ordering in the cakes from The Bakery…” Benedict added.

“I am.” She pressed.

“Then who are these for?”

“People who attend the party, it’s usual and polite to feed the party attendees…” She joked.

“You have two dozen cakes being delivered. Aswell as tray and trays of kids party food, and lets not mention you brought up half of the supermarket in terms of crisps and snacks. Libs. I think you’ll be ok…” Ben spoke.

“Well, Im getting the cakes out of the way now, and then tomorrow I have to be here at nine for the decorations from the halls to be delivered, aswell as all the costumes for the kids, I then have to somehow transform my Urban London chelsea walled back garden into an enchanted fairy garden. Oh, and the tablecloths were coming at 10, I need to be here for that to measure the..-“

She was halted as she placed down her bowl and Ben tugged her close into him, hands going straight to her nearly bare bottom, and lips sealing over her own in a a hot kiss to stop her from talking.

She moaned into his devious lips, trying not to touch him with her hands – which was hard considering how much she _really_ wanted too – lest she get him all messy and covered in the gooey chocolate cake mixture.

“Mnn, Ben…”

She mumbled, still latched to his lips as she tried to pull away, still pouting and placing kisses to his lips in-between words. From the taste of it on her lips and tongue, she had her early morning cup of sweet earl grey tea as she baked. The taste immediately making him hanker for more.

“I need to…” _Kiss._ “Finish these…” _kiss_ “Cakes….” Kiss “Mnnnn, _Beeennnnnn!_ ”

She whined. Laughing at the silly insinuation that all the man wanted to do was kiss her.

His hands greedily stole over her bum, kneading her and smoothing her warm skin under his palms.

“By my deductions…” He began in a gravelly kis starved breathy voice.

“Oh, god…” Libby moaned in anticipation of whatever excuse was to come.

“..Theres no mixture left in your bowl, and all of the cakes that need ot go in the oven to cook, are _IN_ the oven. That’s means you have a few minutes on your hands…”

He explained, nuzzling into her neck as he spoke, getnly raining kisses down her throat.

Libby’s brain froze. He had her on that point.

“What better way to time kill, than come upstairs… come back to bed, and _do_ me?….” He moaned into her ear.

Libby moaned at his tempting offer.

“I’m a busy girl, care to be quick about it?” she asked cheekily. Keeping her party planning schedule in the back of her mind.

Ben picked her wrist from his shoulder, and she gasped and shuddered with a moan as he slid one of her cake mixture coated fingers into his mouth, making a show of sucking and rolling her finger around under his tongue, licking up every last drop of chocolate he could find. Dragging them out of his mouth with a soft wet pop, before his tongue darted to catch the dribbles of cake batter that had splattered between the webs of her fingers. She could feel the heat pooling low in her groin, the want and lust starting to stir and scream for him through her veins. His eyes aligned dirtily with hers and he gave her a filthy wink.

It was a wink that told her he wanted to give her a mind melting, sheet clawing, headboard clattering, life altering, screamingly great, orgasm.

And my god, the look alone was enough to weaken her knees to quivering and useless jelly like limbs.

Her breath hitched as he licked away every drop, then proceeded to inflict that same torture upon her other hands, leaning in to finish the job and kissing away the mixture on her cheek, swallowing it away with his tongue. This, was a man who knew he was bad, and who knew without a doubt, exactly how to rile his woman up. Sex her up slow and good.

She was positively trembling by the time he finished, and she suddenly couldn’t give a toss if he took all day in bed with her. The party stuff could wait for a few minutes surely? A Pathway could be cleared for naughty and private adult bedroom activities for an hour or two..

She linked her, now clean arms around him, arching her body close as he felt those infamous breasts crush up to his chest through the thin material of his shirt.

“We have 25 minutes til may cakes are done.” She warned, inbetween kissing him.

I can do an awful lot to you in 25 minutes…” He assured.

“You willing to live up to that promise?”

“Yes I do, sexpot. You don’t happen to have any icing going free per chance? Do you?” He asked.

His fingers swirled low on her waist, a gentle hint that was where he very much wanted to lick the aforementioned icing off her naked skin. And what a lovely visual that was to her overstressed mind…

Her knees were vaguely non-existent by now.

“Bad man…”

She chided, kissing him as he slowly dragged her away from the kitchen and upstairs again. lip locked all the way.

“Well, I never promised I was all that good a man in the bedroom..”

He laughed, biting down on her neck as she was slung into his arms and carried off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lovelovelove every single one of you marvellous people who read my mad ramblings and scribbles and keep coming back for more! I honestly do love that more than I can say...Inbox me if you would like! I'm always up for comments or even for just a good old natter!
> 
> x x x
> 
> Live long and prosper...
> 
> \- Author 
> 
> x


	4. Missing, Dusters and Phonecalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whose back.... back again........
> 
> \- author  
> x

 

 

 

Benedict sighed. Shuffling around in his bed in the dark. Moving his torso slightly to the left so he was comfortable, before deciding that he would shimmy to the right a little, to access the cooler spot on his matress. He wiggled his toes, rolled his shoulders back, and even plumped up the pillows and softly hummed a tune to himself, in attempts to alleviate himself from his restlessness. But. Alas. Sleep would not come.

Irritated with his lack of progress, and his inability to trick his body into rest, He blinked his eyes open and grit his teeth. Something had to be done. He didn’t like this. Matter of fact he hated it. He used to love his flat, the posh private resident suite, with a polite doorman called Bob, and security facilities to keep the fangirls at bay, being on the posh upper side of Kensington, with a good view across Londons skyline, and a one of a kind location, close to Hyde park and nearly overlooking it, was a three bedroomed, real estate, worth £1.2 million pound haven that anyone else would die for. But, to him, not recently. The only time he ventured into it now was when he nipped back from Libby’s place to get more clothes, and even then he was rushed, not wanting to leave her side for even a moment. Slowly, bit by bit, he was sneaking his things over one at a time. Smuggling them into her house, or, to be more precise, her bedroom. Their exclusivity was key to them at this point in, and carelessly leaving half his possessions littered around her house would be cause for suspicion. He sighed and reached over for his phone, pressing speed dial one, and letting it ring…

“Hello?”

Came the peturbed and groggy female voice at the other end that sounded busy.

“I hate this.” He moaned.

Ben heard her sigh, and he heard her smile too. He was sure he could…

She put down whatever it was she was doing and there a shuffling sound for a second as she moved the phone to multi task with whatever she was doing, most probably stuff for the party tomorrow.

“Look, I hate it too, But truthfully. It’s just easier this way…”

“Well, I prefer it the difficult way…” He stubbonrly resisted.

“ _This_ way...” She continued harshly as if he hadn’t spoken at all.

“You can get up, put on a clean and unwrinkled suit from _your own_ wardrobe, not from the back of my bedroom door, and get dressed and showered _in peace_. And get a _decent_ nights sleep.”

“I’m building up an immunity to sleeping alone. I’d much rather be with you, There. I don’t care that my clothes are wrinkled all the time….”

He grumped moodily, twirling a finger round on his boring white duvet set that she helped pick out for him years ago.

“We always stay at mine… I thought you might be missing your place…”

Libby interjected softly, he could hear the long tear of ribbon echo down the phone, indicating that she was curling ribbons into ringlets of fabric down the other end.

“I don’t miss it, now Im here, I’m questioning why I bought it.”

He groaned, peering up at the ceiling, the yearning low in his gut that made him want to be with her was becoming unbearable.

“Oh no, your in one of your stubborn-two-year-old-tantrum-I-want-something- mood’s.” She sighed.

“I like that your shower smells like peach shampoo, and no, I do not mind that I have to use lavender showergel, or vanilla body soap. I Like the fact that you have floral decorated bedsheets, it’s not demasculating, I happen to like flowers, they’re pretty, and I adore how your sheets always smell of Dior, like you. I love it when you wake me up by standing in the kitchen, singing to the radio in the morning in your pants and an old ‘Clash’ t shirt, with your hair up in a towel turban. I also like that you have lavender incense pots in each room, and how you always keep your towels nearly folded and warm in the airing cupboard. I love your place, and I love the person in it, which begs me to question why I am not there, where I most want to be right now, this very second!” He ranted.

She was silent down the other end.

“Are you still there? Or are you phoning the police to complain about your mad, lunatic boyfriend’s possessive streak?” He asked.

He heard her laugh softly.

“Oh, Ben…” She cooed in that soft tone of hers.

He grumped down the other end, grunting.

“There. I’ve made my point. Somewhat moodily, I concur. But I made it nonetheless…” He offered

“I just, I guess I didn’t want to force you to ‘always’ stay at my place, I wanted to give you the freedom of choice.” She explained.

“My freedom of choice, happens to be, wherever you are.” He pressed firmly.

“Your sweet…” Libby complimented. “And I’m flattered that you don’t want to part from me…” She added.

Ben smiled. Before he found words flying out of his lips.

“Can I move in with you?...... Please?”

Libby stuttered at the other end.

“W-you- I- What?” She asked in shock. Completely thrown off by the sudden plea.

“Can I move in with you?” He asked again.

“Was it necessary to add a ‘please’ on the end?” She stammered.

“I didn’t want to be brash about it. So. Can I?” He asked with a smile.

“But, --are you pregnant?” She panicked down the other end as she laughed.

“No. Madly in love, but not pregnant, I’m on the pill, besides, and that’s 98% effective.” He smirked.

“But I don’t have a bowl….”

“Ok, did I black out a part of this conversation or….” He asked sarcastically.

“For keys…” She began. “I’d have to get you keys, and I’d have to get a key cut, and I always put mine on the kitchen counter by the calender near the fridge. and that’s fine. But, If you move In I’ll need to find a bowl….Or buy one, I’d have to buy one, I guess, wouldn’t I? where would I get one from?.......”

“Libby-“ He started, but her yammering waylaid his speech.

“I need to buy new dusters. My old ones are filthy and I hide them at the back of the cupboard, because they are so shamefully grubby, and I always forget to buy new ones to replace them… Oh god.”

Benedict’s mouth gaped as she spoke more, ranting wildly now at an impressive pace.

“… And I’m late from meetings sometimes, so I may not be home when I say I am, sometimes I’m sloppy, I leave the washing up til the morning after and I let it sit there and fester because I’m lazy and a slob, and on Monday nights I like to do my hoovering and sort out the recycling, and when I can’t sleep, I wake up and make lavender and honey ice cream, theres an entire fridge of it in my freezer…”

“Libby, calm down….” Benedict soothed lovingly in his rich velvety sex voice.

“ _I DON’T DO THE WASHING UP, BEN!_ ” She burst out.

“I don’t do the washing up sometimes, and I have dirty days where I don’t do any laundry, I don’t have a keys bowl, and my dusters are filthy, and I’m late and have a weird obsession with doing my recycling in a very unique way, and I like the freedom of eating the last slice of cold pizza in the fridge in the morning after our movie nights. I’m a slob Ben. I’m a slob, and you awlays go n about how I’m ‘perfect’ but if you lived with me you would see how weird and lazy I am, and….”

“….and what?” Ben asked firmly.

“If the next words are, ‘you may love me less’ then I implore you to stop talking, and stop bloody panicking, Mr Mainwaring. Because I don’t care if you have grubby dusters or don’t do the washing up, and none of those things will make me love you any less, I’m messy too. You know that. Very unorganised, and I’m habitually late to everything no matter how bloomin’ early I plan to be. Libs, I’m not perfect, you know that, but, to me. You bloody well are, no matter your lack of a keys bowl… I always find you perfect…” He joked. Smiling down the phone.

“Sorry I panicked out on you.” She apologised in a small voice.

“You can panic out on me, anytime…” He soothed.

She smiled hearing that.

“.. and you forget, I already have a key…” He added. Chuckling.

She was silent for a second, Ben just knew it was a sheepish kind of silent.

“So, when are you planning to move the rest of your things over here? Because, I was thinking the other day, the Den isn’t used very much if you wanted it as a potential man cave…”

She uttered softly. He smiled at the notion she had thought about them living together too.

“I don’t need a den…”

“With the amount of books you have, please…” She sarcced.

“What, afraid I’ll contamintae your bookspace?” He joked.

“My books are all indexed, and unless you want my wrath to contend with, they shall remain that way.” She warned lethally.

“The Den it is….”

Ben clarified with a smile. Thinking that her large spare room would do just fine for the small number of things he would plan to move in.

“So, what’s going to come first?” She asked.

“What, the chicken or the egg, because personally, I think the egg…” He japed.

Libby gave him one of her silences, which, had he been with her, would’ve been a look.

“The news of us, or the moving in…” She asked.

Ben smiled. His Savoy hotel press conference was next week and he couldn’t wait for it.

“The news of us, of course. Let’s go about things sensibly…” He confirmed.

“Of course, because we’re all about sensible. The girl who gets locked out of Uni houses in her knickers, and the man who sticks napkins to his face…” She joked.

He chuckled.

“Well, after next week, we can be the old, whacky, napkin house robbing pants wearing burglars that we’ve always dreamed of being…” He sarrced at her.

“And I can change my name and have facial reconstructive surgery to escape the crazy mobs of women who will want to wring my neck…” Libby groaned, reaching for the scissors.

“I’ll tell them to be nice…” He offered.

“I know your fandom, they have a tendency to bite, they’re very protective over you, you know…” She smiled.

“I can use the sordid excuse, treat me right, or I’ll feed you to my fandom…” He smirked. “ I like having that degree of power and exert…..” he mused.

“…Just don’t let it go to your head.” She warned. “Oh, and martine sent me another link today…” She grinned.

Benedict groaned.

“What now?”

“Are you aware, that in China, you are believed to be a Gay erotic god…”

Benedict blinked.

“Well, that’s, um. Flattering? I guess….” He began.

Libby snorted with laughter.

“Yeah alright, whatever helps you sleep at night….”

She beamed, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear as she spoke, curling yet more pink ribbon.

“That’s just the point, I’m not sleeping…” He grunted.

“So the point of this phonecall was…..”

“I missed you…”

“Yes….” She urged.

“Can’t live without you….” He pleaded innocently.

“Mmm-hmmmm….” He continued.

He smirked.

“I couldn’t sleep…” He began to purr, One hand going behind his head.

“Keep going….” She encouraged.

“What are you wearing….” He growled, low sexy voice coming out to play.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” She purred back.

“Tell me it’s skimpy and sexy…” He begged.

“Or, better yet, tell me it’s nothing at all….” He hoped. Closing his eyes and imagining her.

“I’m sat here, cross legged on the floor, curling pink ribbons at eleven thirty at night for a nine year old girl’s birthday party, why on earth, would I be naked to accomplish _that_ task?” She asked.

“Your heating might be broken, it could be a stifling hot room…. You could be all sweaty, and, flushed….” He growled.

“Can I stop you there…”

“I was having fun.”

“…and before that turns into too much fun, may I remind you I have an early start at eight.”

“You know a nice orgasm via phone sex would really help you sleep, studies have shown…”

She tilted her head. Sighing down the phone. He smiled too.

“12:30 I need to be there for tomorrow, yes?” He asked. Giving up on the phone sex idea.

“I’ll expect you at one then….” Libby teased

“Cheeky minx.” Ben chided.

“Try and get some sleep, tonight, dream a little dream of me?” She asked.

“Always my darling. Whether or not it’s PG remains to be seen…” He purred promisingly.

“Goodnight, My Fiend.” She soothed.

“Love you sexpot.” He purred.

“I Love you too….” She answered.

“Ok, Ok. Me eyes are closed, and we are on a yacht somehwere off italy, you’re stripping off a tiny white bikini….” He dreamed aloud.

“… and on that note….” She finished.

“I’ll let you know how it turns out…” He snarled flirtily. “But if your stark bollock naked and bronzed body covered in sun tan oil is anything to go by, then I’d say its going to go very well tonight in my head…” He purred.

“Aye Aye sailor, I’ll help raise your mast….” She beamed.

He chuckled before they both hung up with respective large, wide smiles.


	5. Quickies, Blue Cotton Shirts, and Benedict's: 'Little Miss Sexpot'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict, is a filthy, dirty boy. (when is he ever not though?) Careful! Hard, hot fast wall sex approaches us... proceed with caution. and then prepare to laugh - mostly at T-Hiddy dressed as a fairy (No, you heard me correct, there.... Honest) - and then prepare for a plot twist to nicely round off the chapter...

 

 

 

Libby. The wonderful woman that she was, in all her entirity. Would never cease or fail to amaze Benedict, even when he thought his capacity of comprehension for her amazingness had reached full volume, she would find some little way to expand it’s dimensions with ill practised and carefree ease. She was unaware of just how incredible she truly was. This he found out when he slipped inside her house at quarter past one, being extra early just to peeve her over her long running joke of his tardiness. And as he slunk in her door quietly, finding it unlocked so the use of his key became superflous, he turned and shut it behind him. And when he turned back around, he nearly recoiled in amazement.

She had also transformed her entire house, and no wonder she said she was busy- She very obviously had been, Her entire house looked like the back of the wardrobe in Narnia. As far as the eye could see, there were fairylights and huge fake garlands of leaves and green everywhere. Her house truly did look like an enchanted forest, clustered into an abandoned firehouse in chelsea, everything looked wild and overgrown, he stepped across the doormat smiling and skirting around the large fake trees that swarmed with lanterns, fairylights and colour. He could only imagine how wondrous it would look at night. As per his height, he dodged past a high placed branch that wouldn’t brush someone of normal height, and saw that leading up her spiral staircase, she had strings of lights swirled around the banister, aswell as leaves and flowers too. He chuckled warmly to himself, he rather liked to believe that whatever hall Adam and Samantha had originally booked, would look nowhere near as good as this. He walked back through to her kitchen, seeing that no spare centimetre of surface or kitchen counter could be seen for the mountains of food and cake that swarmed there, delightful little pink cupcakes and iced buns and chocolate cornflakes nests adorned with edible little butterflies and ladybirds. He smiled, moving out past her slightly less decorated kitchen, probably for the sake of servicablity, and peering out into her medium sized walled garden, seeing tables and chairs dotted all around, aswell as little red toadstools clustered around trees, aswell as a large dressing up box containing hundreds of glittery fairy wings and wands, aswell as fairy lights and lanterns, much like those inside, covering every tree, hanging off every branch, garlands swooping everywhere over her garden. Tableclothed tables all swarming with plates of food, the bright sunny day perfectly complimenting her ‘away with the fairies’ theme that was showcased on the invite. He ducked back into her kitchen, hearing heels stab their way cautiously down her wooden stairs. He smirked and made his way through, battering softly out of his way the branches and various other obstacles that his height would make difficult for him to pass by unhindered.

As he got to her foyer, he saw the incredible woman herself picking her way down the stairs carefully on very high golden sparkly heels. And he could see the low draped dipped hem of an emerald green dress swish above her calf as she stepped down before the entire scope of that wonderful body he had missed so sorely came into view. Looking as curvy and as wonderful as ever in a elegantly simple green draped dress, with a fairly deep V neck, and simple straps, taken in a lot at the waist so her hourglass flared dangerously to him. And as the rest of her appeared round the stairs, he saw she was carrying a large box of lights in her hand, looking utterly lovely. She had pinned her riotous curly hair up and off her face, with small golden flower pins that shone in the light of her half bright house, and her makeup was kept looking ethereal and magical, with pale even skin highlighted by blusher and a sweep of gold across her eyelids to emphasis her blue eyes and long black lashes. He stood silently watching her before she undoubtedly caught sight of him. Perfectly unaware. He loved admiring her in moments in which she wasn’t aware.

“Can you help me, miss, I only went into my wardrobe for a shirt, and now it appears I’m here…”

He joked, she looked up and startled only slightly at seeing him recline his height next to a fake tree in her hallway. Smiling sexily at her.

She smiled, huffing and lugging to box of lights onto the table. She had a feeling she would need to be able to utilise her hands for a quick moment. But then she would have to get right back to party buisness.

He swayed to place his hands forwards, linking over the backs of her hips, incredibly close to her ass. His eyes gleamed as he smiled and leaned in.

She held up a finger to his advancing lips.

“Just, try not to mess up the hair..” She warned.

He advanced further before she stopped him again, smiling as their lips got into very close proximity.

“..Or the lipstick…” she smirked, setting him a challenge.

“Oh, now you’re just being unreasonably unfair…”

He growled before he tugged her even closer and moulded her lips to his, kissing her sweetly in a kiss that was fast escalating to become dirty and hot.

He broke away with a humming moan onto her lips after a long sweet moment that left he hungering for more of him.

“I adore this dress, by the way…” He purred.

His fingertip dipped just inside the deep v necked cleavage of her dress, sliding down from the shoulder to her sternum, brushing past her delectable breasts, finger slowing as he skimmed past the wonderful things that he loved to lick at, suck at, feel at and worship with his lips.

“But I think your bedroom floor would sport it far better…”

He moaned, leaning in and taking her earlob between his teeth, sucking and nipping at her. She forget how quickly he could rile her up when they were apart. She chuckled lightly at the sleazy line.

“Are you forgetting that I have to host a nine year olds birthday party in less than two hours?…”

She asked, moaning in unbelievably turned on pleasure, eyes fluttering back as she curled her fingers up the back of his neck into his short hair. The tresses sliding between her fingers. She exhaled a breath that soon turned into a small petite little moan that he found _so_ sexy.

“Really? I thought you just let your house plants overgrow a bit..” He joked. Tongue sliding down to her collarbone.

She moaned lazily and carefree, seeing him pull back and look intently at her up close, twirling his eyes from her lips to her wonderfully pretty blue eyes.

“Are you only good for sleazy one liners and bad jokes today?”

She asked, hands cupping down his neck, after having parted and mussed his thick brown hair with her fingers.

“Well, If your angling after dirty talk, I’m rather proficient at that too…” He winked promisingly.

“Oh, I know you are, Fiend.”

She purred back. His hands over her ass now, groping her through the dress slowly and lazily. His dexterous hands slow in their languid movements of seduction. He was sexing her up slow, making a show of it, and she loved it.

She rested her hands on his shoulders, seeing he was wearing a causally dressed down suit, it was a light charcoal grey, with a pair of slim fitting posh jeans and tan shoes, with a white shirt. He looked positively reeking of confident handsome sexiness. It was exuding out of him like he was effortlessly sweating it out, unaware of how much it affected her.

He smirked at just looking down at her.

“I missed you last night.” He growled

“You did?” She asked sweetly.

“Hadn’t heard.” She sarcced. He had been on the phone, whining to her within half an hour.

He patted her bum softly, a half ass attempt at a slap.

“Woke up with the biggest hankering for you in the morning, I had to suffice hugging a pillow that smelt slightly of you as I slept, and let me tell you now. The results were nowehere near as _pleasurable_ …” He purred, groping her fantastic ass tightly in his grip.

She smiled. Mind, she could be accused as guiltless either, she had curled up to drift off to sleep by wearing one of his old cotton dress shirts, his favourite blue one that she adored. Both on him, and on herself. And she did miss his hands squeezing her close in the night, and how he would naughtily attempt to coax her into a morning quickie before they both properly woke up.

“I slept in your old blue shirt, I’m not innocent of missing you either…” She admitted.

“I like that shirt…” He smiled.

“I know you do, and so do I.” She answered.

“I think, however, you look ten thousand times better in it than I do…” He purred, brushing a stray red curl off her cheek.

“Charmer…” She complimented.

“Come here and kiss me again, my little Miss Sexpot…”

He gusted on a breath, whispering huskily as he tugged her close. Lips sealing over her smile.

“You may have to stop calling he that this afternoon, people may grow suspicious…” She warned.

He growled at the annoyance of having to contend with a façade for the entire afternoon in front of everyone.

“Then that means I have to make the most of you now, then, doesn’t it?” He asked, not expecting an answer.

He took her deep in his arms then, folding them around her to deepen the kiss and treble the passion that he felt flaring up in his veins for her. She whimpered in pleasure onto his lips as her little noises never failed to excite him, and fill him with lust for ~~this~~ _his_ sexy woman and her remarkable body.

Their kisses grew hungrier and more insistent, until there was nothing but warm wet tongues and teeth clashing between the fray of their impatient lust. Libby’s hand gripped his hair roughly, and his were pressing into her waist, gripping her there with force that made her feel feminine and dominated by this wonderful man.

They broke away a second or so later, lips peeling away with wet smacks, to see they both had flushed cheeks and heavily dilated eyes.

Ben’s hands then scrambled for the hem of her dress as she gasped softly and lustily.

“ _Fuck, I need you_ …”

Ben groaned In urgent wanting, sliding his hand between her thighs to find her hot and ready, hips bucking forwards of their own accord. Within seconds he had unzipped his fly, hastily unbuckled his belt, tugged her underwear to the side, and pushed inside her all the way to the hilt, gasping and groaning at how wet and tight she was, linking her leg up around his hip, driving into her deep, fingers fighting to keep her soaked underwear out of his way. It was loving, urgent and very hot as he drove her up in his grip, pressing her to the wall and thrusting into her, sloppily aligning his mouth over hers as he fucked her with the pressing need to cum, after having a night free from her, he reminded himself how glorious this was, and how unfailingly sexy she was to him.

“Oh, Benedict, we were only apart for one night…” She gasped with a smile. “You couldn’t have missed me all _that_ much…” She moaned, face creasing in a soundless gasp of pleasure.

His thumb brushed across her swollen clit as she arched into him. Groaning and writhing.

“Oh, you have _no idea_ …” He growled. Suckling on her neck.

“I wanted you so badly this morning, and it killed me that you weren’t there, beside me. I wanted to wake up to you naked with me, and indulge in a lazy morning quickie before the sun came up. So, my darling, fucking you senseless up against this wall instead will have to suffice….” He explained, tonguing the shell of her ear.

“I wasn’t, _Oh,_ complaining….” She gasped as his thumb swirled faster and he thrusted deeper, letting her go now to link their hands together, gripping her fingers tight as they worked towards rapture.

Benedict groaned and grunted as she shifted her hips and he plunged deeper.

“Oh, Libby. You have no idea how hard you make me, do you? How at times, all I can think of is how illegally good you feel when I fuck you like this, so deep and fast. And then, of course, I get instantly hard because all I can then think of is how hard I want to make you cum, how hard you always cum with me… You know I have so many scratched on my neck and my back that you’ve put there, and I adore them, my brave battle wounds a testement to how well we can fuck each other…” He purred, kissing just under he ear.

Libby thought she was going to burst out of her skin with lust, this all felt so dirty. So hot, and so good. She had a hard time trying to hold off until he was close too, waiting to finish the race together.

“Oh, Ben, you’re going to make me cum so hard, again. I can tell.”

She whined, clutching onto his hand with all her strength as he smiled inwardly at the brute force of her approaching orgasm that he was causing. Her toes were pushed right up in her shoes, curling inwards in pleasure as he fucked her hard against her kitchen doorway, her back rubbing into the wooden frame with each hard deep slick and plunge of his thrusts with that thick heavenly cock of his.

“How close are you?” He hissed through gritted teeth.

“”Oh, god. So close. I’m nearly there…”

“Fuck, me too. Your wet little thing is going to drain me dry when I cum, always does…”

He growled hotly, lewd visual forcing her to close her eyes as she felt herself beginning to unravel. She closed her eyes, until she remembered how much he liked to see her eyes and the look on her face as he made her cum hard, her eyes snapped back open and focused intently on his own, as their foreheads touched and married the sheen of sweat that he had made gather there by pounding into her.

Libby was whining and writhing, and moaning relentlessly now.

“Oh, _Oh, OOHH, Ben_.” She whined in feeble and gasping warning.

“Oh god, me too, Of Fuck, Libby. You’re going to make me cum, OhJESUS!”

All that was between them now was Libby’s back being rubbed raw against the wooden doorframe. Her toes curled so tight her muscles ached as she felt one shoe slide off her foot with one particular violent surging thrust of his as he emptied thick washes of cum deep inside her in a warm flood that set off her own orgasm, spiralling into pleasure as she gripped him tight and moaned loud one last time, his lips swallowing her kiss.

“OH GOD!”

She cried, tilted against his mouth. Hands clutching onto the back of his hair for dear life as she came down off her orgasm high, floating back down from heaven as her body tingled with pleasure. Each nerve alive and firing with desire.

“I prefer just Benedict actually…God is a bit of an overstretch..”

He whispered cockily against her ear, having withdrawn from her and readjusted his clothes, tucking that infamously great cock back into his underwear, zipping up his fly and linking his arms about her, and kissing her with a smile on both their lips.

She gasped in a laugh, breathing onto his lips as she crossed her arms at his neck and kissed him back.

“Fuck me, That was hot…” He breathed, smirking against her neck. She bit her lip and nodded, sliding her eyes shut.

“Well, I agree, the other shoe certainly dropped…”

She joked, motioning down to the golden sparkling heel that dropped off her foot as he came and driven into her so hard, he pushed her up the wall and caused her shoe to slide off.

He chuckled, kissing her quickly and hotly, before stooping and picking up her shoe, kneeling on one knee and looking up at her, she cottoned onto his intent, balancing one hand on his shoulder and steadying herself as he gently slipped the shoe on, hands grazing up her calf and up along to her thigh under the dress as he looked up at her lovingly, hands holding each side of her right thigh.

She smiled right back at him.

“Get up here and kiss me you, before I have to go and put the finishing touches to this party before the guests arrive… She winked.

He slid up her body and kissed her gladly.

“If that was our absence after one night, can you imagine how great it will be after a couple of weeks?” He raised a brow handsomely.

“I imagine, after a couple of weeks, one go wont be enough to satisfy your sexual appetite…”

He wet his lips sexily. Eyes turning black and predatory.

“No it most certainly will not…” He promised with a wink. Slapping her ass lightly.

 

 

 

 

 

(Authors note: Btw, this isn't the end. There is more coming. I'm tapping away at my keyboard as we speak)


	6. Pretty Fairies, Amanda, and Shockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist approaches ladies and gents.... be warned....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and this lovely chapter is solely dedicated to the lovely, and amazing, sienna jackson, I toast Bowie and lots of hugs and love to you for a speedy recovery my dear! my thoughts are with you, my love. Glad I'm able to make someones day wherever I can! x x x x (PS, legs ops are crap! I agree!) 
> 
> \- Author 
> 
> x

 

 

After they righted themselves, Libby had Benedict teetering on a stool in her garden to hang up more fairy lights, whilst she placed out the food and assorted snacks to the tables. She smiled to herself watching Ben, he had shrugged off his jacket and as he stretched up, his shirt rode up and she caught a peek of his lower back as he worked, turning to smirk at her lightly as she tittered with laughter, slacking in her duties.

“Is that laughter I’m detecting?” He asked, turning back to focus on his task.

“Sorry. Just admiring your cute little ass.”

He purposefully gave it a cursory wiggle in her direction, to which she chuckled.

“Stop distracting me…”

She breathed walking past and cheekily pinching his ass as she went. He jumped on the stool, momentarily becoming unbalanced. Not expecting her to be so cheeky.

“You were oggling me first, may I point out…”

He smirked as she set up another small toadstool near him, by the tree.

“Yes, but I have no shame in such things. Have you seen that pretty little ass you have on you?” She asked with a wink.

“Well, this is flattering, but its not getting the fairylights done now is it?” Ben pointed out, purring back at her flirtily.

“I suppose not…”

Libby admitted, leaning over the table, one leg pointed back in the air so she could reach forwards and grab the small lantern to adjust it, Ben’s eyes strayed immeadiatly to her bust which was strained forwards by the cut of her neckline, and the fabulous swell of her ass looking round, lush and pert under the thin cloth of her gown.

It was his turn to hum with glee at his inappropriate thoughts. And despite the fact that he had shagged her up against her kitchen doorway not twenty minutes ago, he still wanted her, like mad.

There was a sharp knock at her front door, she smiled and gracefully swept back across her lawn to get it,

“That’ll be Lola, It’s half one now…” Libby explained, not waiting to see the look on her little face.

She clacked through her kitchen as Ben hopped down from the chair and followed. She threw the door inwards, and was immediatly greeted by a small pair of arms enclosed around her waist.

“AUNTIE LIBBY!” Lola hollared at the top of her lungs, throwing herself in the house. Not notcing the décor yet.

A very laden down and tired looking Adam and Samantha, trailed after her with pleased smiles and weathered looks of tiredness on their faces. That was before Libby greeted them both and swayed them inside, and both of their jaws gaped at the wonderful transformation that greeted them.

“Oh my holy- _sh-_ word.”

Adam corrected as Sam thumped him in the side.

“You’ve been a busy girl then?”

Samantha smiled, looking with wonder at the fake trees and lights dotted all over the place.

“Well, yes… I have...”

Ben joked, winking at them before Lola cottoned onto his presence and leapt into his arms.

“UNCLE BEN!”

“Hello darling.” Ben heaved, bending down as he scooped her up for a hug and a kiss.

That was before Adam pressed a large expensive bouquet of flowers and an expensive bottle of champagne into her hands, she smiled and gave them both a grateful look.

“You’ve no idea of the weight you’ve taken off out shoulders with this party, bless you..” Sam smiled, clasping Libby in a hug.

“It really is my pleasure… and most of it was expense free as per my contacts anyway..” Libby explained modestly.

Ben smiled, she was always so diffident…

“Anyway, the gardens all decorated too, why don’t you move on through and take a peek, especially you, young Miss Lola Ackland, because, a little birdie tells me, that there is a fairy dress out there that the birthday girl would just love…”

Libby winked, seeing Lola flash her a toothless grin before tearing out of the kitchen to the garden.

They all laughed after her. Libby went to stand the flower’s in some water by the sink, setting the champagne down on the side.

Adam and Sam walked out of sight to inspect the transformed garden with wonder filled eyes and gasping smiles at how amazing it looked, and how on earth she had managed to pull it off.

Ben moaned and slunk up behind Libby, his arms trapping either side of her on the sink, keeping her there as he pressed a kiss to the back of her bent neck, shoving his hips forwards into her ass.

“Ben…”

She chided softly, shivering in pleasure as he kissed her.

“Put that on ice…” He motioned to the champagne by her side. “We’ll have a drink later, at the afterparty…” He purred, kissing down the line of her spine.

“Why havent I heard about this after party I wonder?…”

Libby asked with a flirty smile, very aware that two people could walk in, and discover them at any minute.

“Oh, it’s strictly A-list…” He added, biting over her collarbone as his lips tracked up to the left.

“Invite only, and well, after watching nine year olds run around all day in fairy wings and being madly hyperactive on chocolate cake, you may need a nice, indulging soak in the bath and a slow erotic massage from me to help you get off…. to sleep, that is..”

He purred. Libby knew he _did not_ mean sleep at all.

“I hadn’t thought of that..”

Libby admitted. Stuggling not to purr with sexual content at his actions coupled with his sexy voice that he knew could weild like a weapon at her to have her panting.

“We can have the champagne in the bath..” He added, smiling against the crook of her neck.

Libby bit her lip.

“You have lavender body massage oil don’t you?”

Ben asked, purring into her ear before biting on her neck below it.

“Perhaps…” Libby smiled, snipping the ends off the flowers.

She felt him smirk wider against her neck. Running his hands down her back to her ass, cupping her.

“Good. We’ll be needing that later…” He assured sexily.

They were interupted by the little erratic pitter patter of feet, and Ben flew away from Libby like he had been burned. Finding another task to help make himself look less guilty.

Libby turned as she saw Lola grin up at her, eagerly tugging on her dress to get Libby down to her level with a manic giggle.

“What is it sweetheart?” Libby asked. “Is everything Ok?”

Libby crouched down in time for the nine year old to throw her arms about Libby’s neck and give her a huge sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

“Thankyou ever so, ever so eversoeverso much, Auntie Libby, I love it, and I love you.”

Lola spoke very sure of her words, hugging Libby. Before giggling and running past Ben back out into the garden again.

“Your very welcome my love..”

Libby smiled watching her go, heartened that she adored the party she had worked hard to put together.

“Well, I know how the girl feels…” Ben admitted. With a wink.

Libby blushed.

 

 

~

 

 

Not an hour later, and Libby’s house was packed to the rafters with erratic e - numbered up children, music, and mingling parents. The food was dissapearing at a rate of knots and the grown ups were allowed to enjoy a few alcoholic refreshments, the children were strictly on lemonade. The cake had been cut and handed out, Ben, Libby, Tom and JJ had gathered and sung Happy Birthday in terrible pitch, then, of course, some of the single mothers were clucking like Hen’s over all of the suspected three (two) single men. Of course, Tom and JJ were perfectly at ease, Libby and Ben spent most of their time mocking the two of them as they were trapped into conversations. But, little did they know – Tom was oblivous as he was surrounded by adoring children and mothers – But JJ spotted that Libby and Ben were closer than usual, he happened to catch at one point, after the cake, as Libby took a bite and got a smudge of icing on her nose, Ben smiled, extended a finger to swipe it off her nose, putting his finger in his mouth, sucking the chocolate away and winking at her. So truly, it was him having the last laugh after all.

The party was a roaring success, Libby had made it so. The décor alone was fantastic, but she had party games, pass the parcel, musical statues, aswell as a kids face painter, who spent the time swirling butterfly wings and hearts on little girls faces to match the fairy dresses. (except for Martins son, Jo, who had a much more macho, spiderman) and so, everyone was having a whale of a time. Libby stood admiring it all from the kitchen window, having made the mingling rounds, she was now busy washing up glasses to be reused, as they had nearly run out, chatting to a small group of mums.

“This party is fantastic, I really, cannot say.” Amanda complimented.

Libby blushed.

“Well, Lola deserves it, shes a great kid.”

She said, hands sudsy and wet as she handed Amanda a glass as she had insisted on drying to help out.

“That was also my subtle way of bringing up why Mr Cumberbatch is eyeing you up like you single handedly hung the moon in the sky…”

Amanda smiled a wise smile, eyebrow twitching up with an insinuation of more.

Libby went red.

“He isn’t…” She scoffed.

Amanda chuckled.

“Oh, I know that man, Libs, and trust me, he is. Even Martin asked if you told me anything, because that boy cannot stop looking at you if you’re not stood by his side…”

Libby smiled, biting her lips. Before wetting them.

“He could, just be, I don’t know…” Libby waved off.

Amanda gave her the sternest of looks.

Libby turned to face the woman.

“Even martin thought he was looking?”

Libby asked quietly, Martin knew Ben inside out. He was one of his best friends, she was intrigued by the notion of Ben’s refusal to take his eyes off her.

“His exact words were, I know Libby has a fabulous ass, now, is it just me, or can Ben not stop looking at it either…” Amanda said tersely.

Libby snorted with laughter. She found that the confession was bubbling up onto her lips.

She took a deep breath.

“I’m not wrong am I?…” Amanda asked.

Libby looked her dead in the eyes and shook her head with a smile.

Amanda’s jaw dropped.

How fucking long?”

She asked, unable to stop the cuss words.

Libby laughed.

“Round about three weeks..”

Libby answered quietly, Amandas face looked like she had struck gold.

“And you’ve…”

She raised another cheeky blonde eyebrow. Doing a funny motion with her hands.

Libby shut her eyes and smiled.

“An hour before the party in the hallway…” Libby coughed quietly.

“Oh my god!” Amanda smiled. Shaking her head.

“Well, I mean it makes sense, the mans always been randy for you…” She explained with a wave of her hand.

“ _SO_ , I assume you’ll make a formal statement about it sometime soon?”

Amanda asked, drying more glasses, Libby washing as they got back onto their task.

“He has a press statement in two days, he’ll break the news then…” Libby answered with a smile.

“Oh, now we can have you two over for dinner as a couple…” Amanda squeed with excitement.

“You’ve had us over for dinner before, we can have you guys now instead….” Libby smiled.

“That doesn’t count, you weren’t a couple then.” Amanda winked.

“Listen, I understand if you want to tell Martin, but, secrecy is our great ally for the time being…” Libby began.

“Oh, my lips are sealed darling…”

Amanda assured her with a cheeky wink. Before she nudged the red heads side.

“Im happy for you two, he’s landed himself quite a catch.” She complimented.

Libby smiled.

“So. How hard did you stomp on Martin’s foot for the comment about my ass?”

Libby asked her as they finished, and grabbed some grown up lemonade and headed back outside.

“Oh, I think he has bruises…”

Amanda assured herself as they got to the refreshment table, Amanda popped a small cake into her mouth.

Libby laughed, restacking plates and tidying up.

That was before Martin wandered over to them both, wiping a tear from his eye as his face was red.

“You alright, Martin?” Libby asked chuckling.

He struggled for a straight face and not a smile, and pointed to a small table in the middle of the lawn, Libby had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from snorting with hilarity.

“Excuse me.” She stammered

“Martin, please tell me you got a picture…”

Amanda asked in a hushed chuckle.

“Seven” Martin answered as Libby walked of to the middle of her lawn.

Because that was where two of Great Britains most handsome and famous thespians, were sat huddled with their long legs folded onto tiny little kiddy sized chairs at a tiny table, Benedict, had a purple feather boa wrapped about his neck, and Tom, was sporting a tiny silver pair of fairy wings that looked far too small for a man of his stature. Both men had small little plastic teacups cradled in their too large hands, both genteely pretending to sip out of them. Libby walked over and raised a brow at them both, struggling not to dissolve into peels of laughter. The fact that they were both deadly serious and relaxed made it all the harder. The fact that they were both there under the sheer powerful wrath of Lola Ackland, the nine year old, made it absolutely side splittingly good.

Lola poured Tom another ‘cup of tea’ which he gratefully sipped.

“Having a nice time Gentlemen? I see Miss Ackland has offered you a mighty fabulous cup of tea…” Libby spoke with a smile.

“Only pretty fairies were allowed to join the fairy tea party.”

Tom explained, perfectly seriously, sipping on his imaginary tea.

“More sugar if you please Lola darling…” Tom asked, extending his cup to her.

Benedict shifted on his chair, squirming his ass around on the small seat, smiling up at Libby. Lola offered him more, but he put a hand up to decline.

“No more for me Lola, But I believe Mr Bear is running rather low…”

Benedict spoke, nodding his head to the teddy on Lola’s right, who indeed, had a cup also.

Libby was biting the inside of her cheek.

“Having a nice tea time, Mrs Van Uppity?” Libby asked quietly.

“When a nine year old tells you, you’re invited to a tea party _, you’re **invited** to a tea party_ …” He said sternly. Holding out his cup to accept more imaginary tea from Lola.

“Purple suits you…” Libby joked, fingers brushing over the feather boa.

"Very Rocky Horror picture show….” She teased.

“Do not mock me…”

Ben warned sipping idly on his tea and acting like a proper prim young miss.

Libby heard Martin’s voice carry across the back garden. “Got it, oh, this is sooooo, going on twitter…” He laughed.

“Hate to tell you, but Martin has his iPhone to hand…” Libby said quietly into Ben’s ear.

“So be it.” He waved off nochanlantly.

“I actually do need your help inside,” Libby admitted.

“With what?” Ben asked, sipping his cup daintily, holding up the saucer.

“The extra glasses are in the top cupboard, you or Tom are the only ones tall enough to reach…” Libby explained.

“I shall be with you when I’ve finished my tea.” Ben presses sternly.

Libby smiled. Peering down at his empty cup.

“Tick tock, tick tock..” She urged.

Ben sighed.

“Did I mention we’ve run out of glasses?…” Libby said softly, trying to coax him away.

“Well, Miss Ackand, never have I had a more superb cup of tea in all my life, But I must take my leave of you now.” Ben explained moving to stand up.

Lola looked slightly hurt by his news of impending absence, But luckily, Tom rose to the occasion.

“Well, I simply can’t get enough, Lola, another cup if you please? Then perhaps we could take a stroll over to the face painting, I simply must see what all the fuss is about….”

He explained. Lola’s little face exploded into happiness, and Ben mouthed a thankyou as he walked away. Tom winked in reply.

Ben shedded the boa and wrapped it around Martin as he walked past, Amanda chuckling as he did, before bustling into the kitchen, and stretching up into the cupboard to fetch the urgently needed glasses, handing them down to her one by one until there were none left to hand down.

“Am I relenquished of glass duties now?” Ben asked, smiling down at her.

Libby placed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Of course, you can go and rejoin your tea party if you like?” Libby winked.

“No, that’s ok. I think I’ve had enough of Being Dr Frank N Furter for one day…” Ben smirked, looping his arms around her.

“You can rock a feather boa by the way, which is not a thing many hetrosexual men can say with such confidence…” Libby admitted.

“Lucky for you, I simply exude hetrosexuality…” Ben winked.

“…Comfortable enough in your own sexuality..” Libby finished.

“Well, considering all I can think about is that tipsy bath shag fest we’re going to enjoy later, I’d say that it hetro enough, wouldn’t you” He purred.

Libby smiled. “Its enough for me.” She smiled.

He placed a lippy kiss to her lips. Not stopping to pull away, kissing and kissing her as thy smiled onto one anothers mouths.

“Nmmmmnnmm.” Ben moaned, during kissing her, pulling away to speak.

“I rather wonder what it’s like to lick champagne off your naked body?” He asked in a sexy purr to himself, eyes glinting darkly.

“You’d be the first…” Libby gasped. Knowing there were children about.

His hands grasped her ass.

“Ben, children…” She warned, hands going to his chest.

“I can’t help that you’re sexy, matter of fact that’s entirely your fault…” He purred snacking on her ear as she giggled.

“Benedict..” She squirmed with a smile.

”Sexy, sexy, sexy, _sexy, sexy_ woman…” He snarled into her ear as she laughed as his hands groped over her bottom.

Libby’s front door had been left open for party guests to simply wander in, baloons and lights leading the way into the enchanted ‘forest’ there was a sign on the door saying to simply come in rather than knock. Which is why they both startled at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Benedict…” came the quiet hush of a woman’s soft cooing voice.

They startled, trapped in a kiss that they freed each other from, turning to see a small petite slender woman with unruly dark hair, pale snowy white skin and searing green eyes stood in Libby’s kitchen. Looking small and surprised.

Bens stomach dropped to his feet. And he realised he had spoken in a soft hush after a second or two.

 

 

 

“Rachel….”

 

 

 


	7. Nastiness, Closure and Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on, if you please...
> 
> May need tissues handy.. Gets weepy here. I wrote to induce tears and happiness... (Not to toot my own horn)
> 
> \- Author 
> 
> X

 

“What are you doing here?”

Ben asked Rachel after a long, silent moment. In which Libby shrunk away from his touch, and as he was too transfixed on the sight of his ex fiancee stood in Libby’s kitchen, he barely registered her moving away.

“I needed to see you again…”

Rachel began to explain sadly.

“Why?”

Ben cut her off abruptly. His anger clearly building.

Libby winced, slowly shutting her eyes.

“I don’t know why, I just knew I had too…”

She tried to argue softly, and sadly. Face and brows drawn in quiet pain. Voice raspy with oncoming tears.

“Well, I don’t have anything to say to you. You should know I don’t.”

He explained harshly. Face stoic and distant.

“Rachel, you know where my study is, don’t you?, why don’t you wait in there for a moment. Ben will be with you in a minute…”

Libby interjected, stepping forwards and laying a gentle touch on Benedict’s arm to get him to look at her, and not glare softly at Rachel before she nodded and slunk away with tears in her eyes.

Ben atleast waited for her to clear the room before his anger exploded, fists clenched and his cerulean eyes turned hot, wild and stormy. Much like his terse tempered body language.

He ground his teeth together at Libby.

“Why did you say I’d be with her in a minute, I don’t want to be with her _at all_..”

He explained sharply.

Libby sighed, she sighed with a stony mask of indifference, but it was also a look that conveyed how much she cared.

“Benedict…”

She started in a small stern voice that commanded him to listen.

“Look, I know you’re angry, and I know seeing her is bringing back all the hurt she caused you all those months ago. But you have to talk to her Ben. You have to be a grown up about this, she was going to be your wife, for gods sake, you need to be an adult about this situation, and not just a sack of hot air and jealousy…”

“She had no intention of ever marrying me… She told me that the day she left. It’s what she told you for our entire relationship…”

He fought.

“I know you’re hurting Ben, and Im not saying don’t. Just talk, to her. See what she wants…”

Libby pressed firmly.

Ben took a long moment to scan her sincere and solemn expression with his eyes. He could read her as easily as he could a book, he knew her so damn well. And she really did mean this with every degree of her caring heart.

He heaved a sigh and braced his arms on her kitchen counter, bowing his head as he spoke before looking to her again when he finished.

“Why are you so invested in this?”

He asked carefully and quietly. They were, in fact, the first words he had spoken since Rachel materialised, that werent soaked in snippy anger.

“Because, If I were in Rachel’s shoes, I’d want you to stop being a petty envious sod, and to listen to me.”

She explained wisely.

“You would never be in Rachel’s shoes, Libby, because you could never cause anyone harm like she could.”

Ben spoke gently.

“I would still want you to listen, Ben. No matter what I’d done to deserve all the reasons in the world, _not,_ to be listened too.”

Ben weighed her words. Swallowing as he thought.

He turned to her and caught her eyes.

“Why are you so great?”

He asked rhetorically after a moment, linking her close and kissing her cheek.

“I attribute it to the Love of a great man, I believe.”

Libby smiled weakly, gently urging one hand on his back to push him in the direction of her study. Despite the fact her patient resolve was crumbling as she fought insecurity and panic down in her chest at Rachel being here again. despite this, she remain astute and calm. Even though she was feeling many things otherwise.

He sighed as he went. Not wanting to head back down this path again…

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

Rachel turned, her back having gone to the door as she shut it behind her, but as the latch clicked open, she turned to see Benedict enter silently behind it. His face was apathetic and carefully guarded, as if he were reigning every emotion in so she couldn’t sense it.

His body language was the same, he was as tall as she remembered, wiry looking with long limbs that didn’t coincide with grace as his spindly body would rush about madly if he were late, he looked great though, She had to admit. He looked like Benedict.

Her _ex_ Benedict.

He slid in the door and braced himself back up against the wood. Eyes going to his feet for a second to bolster his emotions before he looked up to her jaded green eyes.

“What do you want?”

He bit out gruffly. And she knew without a doubt that she deserved his anger.

“You look good…”

Rachel sniffed, attmtping a smile which was one sided. And met with a hot blue glare as he looked across at her.

“I am good. _Now_. After you single handedly managed to consolidate the countries biggest scandal regarding myself, when I came home to find you shagging that italian prick in our bed, ten days before we were meant to be married. Before running off and eloping on a yacht, and leaving me to stare at your cooling sex sheets, with a broken heart, your old engagement ring and an obsolete wedding dress.”

He ranted angrily.

“But no, you’re right. _Now_ , I’ve moved on too. Now, I _am_ good. I’m in Love, the one thing I never thought I’d be again after you left, I’m happy, so awfully, abominably happy. So _why_ are you here?…”

“Ben please…”

She begged, wincing as a tear fell.

“Don’t make this harder…”

She pleaded.

“Make what harder?”

He snapped.

“I still Love you…”

She spoke quietly.

“and I’m wondering if you’ll have me back?…” she asked, stepping closer.

Ben shut his mouth at that.

“Look, I know I don’t deserve it, at all…” She clarified

Ben scoffed.

“But I do. I was an idiot Ben. I was doing it for the excitement. So maybe I could finally rile something out of you, a response, an emotion, a feeling. You were always so sweet, amd caring. But, it was too bland for me, I needed more. Paolo was a fling, just, a rebound…”

“You married him.” Ben pointed out.

“Yes I did…” She sniffed, wiping tears on her sleeve.

“I was so overwhelmed when he asked me, I just said yes… I-“

“And he’s repaid that sacred marital vow by seeing multiple women behind my back…” She explained.

Benedict didn’t even feel a twinge of empathy for her. Which was unlike him.

“It all seemed so wonderful at first. So romantic. I met his family, his grandmother helped make my wedding dress..”

“Your _second_ wedding dress…” He pointed out bitterly.

“Your first was gathering dust in my cloakroom cupboard with the rest of your stuff…”

He bit out.

“It was exciting Ben. He made me feel alive, and loved.”

“..And I was what? A robot to you?” Ben asked, nearly shouting.

“No, Ben. You were great. But I wanted more. It wasn’t enough, You. Werent enough for me. I wanted a thrill, just a big thrill so I could look back when I was old, and point and say ‘I was young, and wild, and I fucking did IT!’” She cried.

Ben was silent again.

“If Paolo is such a thrill, then why would you possibly want another chance with bland old Ben?” He asked stonily.

“I told you. He’s cheating on me…” She explained.

“I just want to give him a taste of his own medicienne…” Rachel explained softly with an edge to her voice.

“After I found out what he was doing with those other women, I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I couldn’t stop myself wanting you back, every time he touched me, I thought of you, how lovingly you used to touch me like he did. So, I packed my things, shoved them all in a case, got on a plane to england and ten hours later, here I am.”

She motioned. She was stepping closer to him now. Backing him against the door as he stayed still where he was.

“I was a complete fool, Ben. Thinking I was happy with him. I wasn’t. I panicked for a moment, but, I’m alright now. I can allow myself to be with you again, Because I know what it’s like to live without you, and I couldn’t bare it.” She explained.

“It was a tiny moment of madness.” She said.

As her hand reached out to skim down the side of his face, His large grip encircled her wrist and held her away, pushing her arm from him with caring force.

“The only things I heard during that heartfelt little rant, were the fact that you eloping with another man, was just a mere moment of panic, and that all you can want from getting back wth me, is a rebound opportunity to hurt your husband…” Ben said with soft anger.

He dropped her arm as she looked up at him through teary eyes.

“No, I-I didn’t mean it like that, I-…”

“Rachel, Enough.” He barked.

She recoiled at his words.

“You know, even If you had even rocked up here today to say how sorry you were, I wouldn’t want to hear it even then..”

She looked hurt at that, but he wasn’t stopping there.

“I meant what I said, rachel. I _am_ good now. I’m so unbelievably happy now. I’m with Libby, and barring the amazing opportunity that is my job, she is the singular most phenominal thing to ever happen to me. She’s kind, she’s beautiful, sexy, smart, independent, and she would never even so much as swat a fly. She would never hurt someone like you hurt me, Rachel. And I love her dearly for that. Because she is everything you are not. She’s my best friend and the most warm hearted person I know, and I could never live without her. But after the way you treated me, and what you did to me, the grief you caused to me, my family, and my friends. I could very happily live _without_ you…”

Rachel let more tears drop from her eyes.

“So, that’s it? I dismantled my marriage to come back here and try and win you back, and all I get is a condolence card on my way out?” She asked harshly.

“You dismantled ours to leave..” He pointed out.

“I would imagine it’s not too harder thing for you to manage.” He bit out gruffly.

“I was your fiancee Ben, does that mean nothing?” she snapped. Anger overtaking her now.

“Yes it does. Especially when I am days away from announcing to the press that I Love Libby, and I am going to move in with her…” He shouted.

Rachel ground her jaw together, her green eyes wet with tears.

“So, that’s it for us?” she asked in a weepy voice.

“You get, _her,_ and I have to be stuck in a loveless marriage..?” She asked.

He knew what she was doing, trying to rile Ben’s gracious gentlemanly character into saving her. By coming across all weepy, and needy, then maybe his chivalrous side would swing in and make everything better. But, the thing was, he already had something _better_ , there was no love left where she was concerned now, only the inate desire to see the back of her. And as for the fact that she has spoken down in regards to Libby, well, that simply, _would not_ , do.

“You’ve made your bed, now you have to lie in it.”

Ben growled carelessly with a small cruel smile, and he had honestly never been happier. Rachel was a fine piece of work, and he never wanted to be near her again.

He knew he should’ve been kind, he was dancing on her heartsrtings here, if she was still in love with him, or _so_ she 'claimed'. But she had gone above and beyond to prove that she wasn’t the woman for him. She wanted him back to spite her husband, not for his love or his touch, hers were the actions of a petty hurt little child. It also made him realise that Libby was the one who deserved his time and love, and devotion, more so than she….

“Give Paolo my love, and don’t let the door hit you on your pretenscious ass on the way out, Rachel…”

He finished.

He pulled the door open, slipped out of it, and closed it neatly behind him. Finally sealing the deal on the closure he always needed with her. And maybe, if he was very lucky, he would never have to lay eyes on her again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Ben wound his way back to the party again, he did so with an immensely overwhelming sense of calm and untroubled emotions weighing down on his gut. He examined everyone in Libby’s garden laughing and having fun with a loving smile of affection. He made his way over to the small cluster of where Martin, Amanda, Tom and JJ were gathered around a table, idly sipping drinks, whilst chatting merrily and laughing. Amanda saw him approach, Grace tucked into her arms at her front as she saw Benedict approach across the lawn. Eyes snapping into alertness as he wandered over, ruffled Graces hair and swiped a smile at all of his friends.

“Someone looks remarkably happy…”

Amanda commented, eyes slyly roving through to Libby’s front door, where his petite ex was lugging a large case out to a waiting cab. Her eyes swtiched back to Ben.

“And now, I understand why…” She added. Looking over to Martin who did a double take at Rachel.

“Was that?” Tom pointed feebly, JJ turning to look also.

“Well, I’ll be damned…”

JJ whispered, everyone turned to look at Benedict, who simply smiled, rubbing Graces shoulder as she giggled, and booping her on the nose.

He looked worryingly carefree. Peering up his saw several pairs of eyes all give him the same inuadible look.

“What do you expect me to say?” Ben asked with a slight laugh and a smile.

“Some things just,…. _aren’t_ meant to be..” He beamed.

Martin scrutinized his best friend with narrow eyes.

“Are you on drugs?” He asked.

Ben laughed, a large booming fond sound that creased his face. And his smile.

“No, I just finally know what I want…” He explained.

“You look all moony eyed and dopey…” JJ added with a laugh.

“I second that…”

Amanda added with a sly smile, hugging grace and resting her chin on her head. But, she knew why, as Ben’s eyes were scanning across the lawn looking for someone. Unaware and paying no heed to his friends concerns.

That was until he caught a flash of bright red hair and a moss green dress through the crowds of people, and kids.

He smiled. Hand idly touching his pocket.

“Excuse me..” He smirked, wandering away from them all with his eyes transfixed. Two of them (JJ and Amanda) smiled watching him go. They knew what that look meant…

He wound his way around the tables, until he slowed, coming up to Libby, who had a pair of glittery fairy wings in her hands. Her eyes softened as she looked at him, helping the small child place on the wings before they thanked her and ran off, she wiped her glittery hands down the front of her dress.

She looked back to the house for any sign of Rachel, and saw through the small gap of her open front door that a small petite, brown haired woman with green eyes was slamming the door of a cab.

“So, how’d it go?”

Libby asked with trepadation. Eyes looking at the cab which was now moving off.

“She’s gone. And I don’t want to talk about her.”

Benedict smiled nicely.

“Gone?” Libby asked.

“For good.” Ben added, smirking.

“Oh..”

Libby made a small weak sound, with a soft smile. Wondering why a table of their closest friends were leering over the crowds to watch them. Amanda beamed, and JJ even gave her a sexy knowing wink.

“And, are you, alright?”

She asked him.

“Never better..” He answered.

He smiled wider, just looking at her, hearing the soft music of Corinne Bailey Rae’s ‘Like a Star’, drift out from her music speakers as the sun shifted to later afternoon, and fairylights dazzled beautifully around her. Illuminating her red hair and her electric blue eyes.

Ben’s hand touched his right pocket again.

“Well, Um, do you want a drink? I think theres some cake left if you—Why are you looking at me like that?-“ She asked.

Ben slunk closer with lusty eyes and Libby’s words trailed off nervously.

She tilted her head at him, looking confused until he answered her.

“I don’t want anything but you…”

He said. With a smile.

Before she could protest and point out that they were stood in a garden full of their closest, most beloved friends, and there were nine year olds dressed as fairies running rings around them. Ben’s hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Right there. In front of everyone.

Libby froze nervously for a second, before her resolve melted as she melted to the man in front of her, who was kissing her with such passion it made her toes curl in her shoes.

She heard someone, presumably JJ, let out a huge wolf whistle, Tom and Martin clapped, Amanda laughed, and many people gasped and smiled as he kissed her.

‘At bloody last!’,was the mamy shared thought.

He pulled away, biting his lip and gauging her reaction as she smiled.

“Well, I guess we can wave goodbye to secrecy…”

Libby chuckled nervously.

“I guess we can.”

Ben beamed, eyes lovingly scrutinzing her, his forehead touching her own as he laughed and puckered a kiss onto her lips again as her arm went about his shoulders. Sliding across the fine fabric of his suit.

“And, I guess that also means, I can, now do this….” He explained.

Libby’s heart jumped as she realised he had slid away,

 

And moved down onto one knee…

 

Reaching up to take her left hand as she struggled to breathe, her heart leaping around in her chest like a bowling ball in a tin can. Rattling the sides of her ribcage, as her mouth gaped prettily and she smiled down at him.

“Ben, what-why-“ She began,

But she stopped talking as he slid a small owl shaped box – that he had been carrying about in his pocket for the last few weeks, burning away a heavy hole in his pocket, more like… – and he opened It to reveal his great grandmothers classically simple, gorgeous deco cut ring that he intended for her, with odes from Wanda, nestling inside, glinting in the evening sun.

“I’m not saying marry me, _just_ _yet_ …”

He began. Speaking over the din of people gasping and all watching the two of them with wide smiles.

“But if you could see it in your heart to allow me to promise to you, with this ring, that one day, I can. Then I am the happiest, most, lovesick man alive…”

He spoke simply. But, effectively as she bit her lip and smiled down at him fighting joyful tears.

“Oh, go on then…”

She smiled, sniffling as he beamed and slid the ring on. She tried not to let her hand shake as she admired the blue sapphire ring that now sat gleaming on her hand, sparkling and shining as a permanent brand of his love for her.

He stood and took her into his arms again, holding her close as she pecked a kiss onto his cheek, swaying into his lean body as he thought the elation would send him sky high with love.They held each other in a long loving hug for a length moment. 

He pulled back, smiling with utter glee.

“So. One day. Do you think you will marry me?” He asked.

Libby winkled her nose lovingly, beaming right back at him. Pretending to have to think about it. 

“Ohhhhh...." she paused.

"Probably.” She teased.

He smiled, that wonderful wrinkly eyes, creased smile that she adored. Foreheads, hips and chests touching. Arms about each other.

They stayed that way for a moment, before Ben felt a small tug on his jacket lapel from behind.

He twisted to see Lola tugging on his clothes, lopsided fairy wings erupting from her back, wand in hand and a small toothless grin lighting up her little face, that was covered in a glittery, painted pink, butterfly. 

“Uncle Ben, Does this mean you and Auntie Libby are going to be properly married now?” She asked.

They each chuckled.

“Yes, poppet, it very well might…” Ben answered.

“Good!”

She said, before she grinned all the more and tottered off happily, skipping away to go and get some cake.

“We just had a stern ‘best wishes for the future’ clarification from a nine year old dressed as tinkerbell…”

Libby explained with a laugh.

“What did I say? We’re all about style…”

Ben purred, leaning in close to kiss her again as she chuckled, and ‘Like a star’ still echoed about her garden, drifting up to the warm and pleasant London evening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe that…” Martin said amazedly.

“”I’m not surprised….” Amanda spoke dryly. “You’re no cassanova….”

Martin gave her a look.

Tom tilted his head at them.

“They suit each other, in almost every way.” Tom added. Lovingly, looking at his two friends kiss.

JJ nudged Tom in the ribs. Tom startled and frowned at JJ, clutching his injured side.

“Has playing fairy all day shrouded your vision, Hiddles? They’ve always been dancing around each other…” He smiled.

“Oh, JJ, can I pay you that little bet we settled on next week?” He spoke.

Amanda frowned at him.

“You bet on them?” Amanda asked angrily.

Martin shrunk down in his chair.

“A bit…”

Amanda narrowed her eyes.

“Shame on you, Mr Freeman.” She chided.

Martin sulked for a minute as JJ beamed.

To her credit though, Martin didn’t notice as she cheekly slipped Tom smirking Hiddleston an owed fiver as they shook hands. That was the last time she would bet on something in which the odds were against her...

 

 

 

 


	8. Read All About It....

 

 

 

 

 

**Cumberbatch, Cumbersnatched!**

_Britain's Most Eligible Actor Off Market!_

 

 

 

It is almost possible to hear every keen woman’s heart from London to Taiwan break simultaneously, as of yesterday, When, at a press conference at London’s Savoy Hotel, Benedict Cumberbatch made an offical statement that he was, and had been in a newly established but no less comitted relationship, with Childrens Illustrator, Buisness Entrepreneur, and Author, Libby Turner, 34 of Chelsea, London, for nearly three whole weeks. Also claiming that the two, having been friends for 16 years since University, were very happy with the decision to make a formal announcement to the world press, as the two can be regularly seen posing together at many a premiere and captured together in more than one tabloid magazine, we can hardly say it is somewhat of a shock. The thespian also mentioned he was ‘heartened’ at such a warm and loving response from his fans, who have bombarded the pair (both not on social networking sites for safety) with love and well wishes, and he had honestly ‘Never been happier’ which, we can find easy to believe as of nasty breakups with cheating ex, Rachel Simmons ended suddenly last July. The thespain also laughed at the one question from a keen reporter as to whether marriage was on the horizon. Mr Cumberbatch simply laughed, that elegant throaty harrovian voice of his, and said simply that ‘good things come to those who wait’ Well well. Mr Cumberbatch, if what we spied was a gleaming sapphire promise ring on Libby’s hand was anything to go by, then we are no so easily fooled, as true sleuth style fans out there can guess, then  _ding-dong_. Is that the sound of wedding bells we can hear?

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
